


Break Time for Play Time

by NovaRain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Condoms, Fanart, IronHawk - Freeform, M/M, Nudity, hawkiron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: I was combing through my Tumblr and realized I never posted this drawing on AO3, so here you go! Enjoy an older drawing back when I was still mixing ink on paper with digital coloring :DClint is feeling frisky and wants to help his hardworking boyfriend take a break. Tony can’t help but look at Clint with fondness, while gently petting his buzzed fuzz.





	Break Time for Play Time

**Author's Note:**

> I was combing through my Tumblr and realized I never posted this drawing on AO3, so here you go! Enjoy an older drawing back when I was still mixing ink on paper with digital coloring :D
> 
> Clint is feeling frisky and wants to help his hardworking boyfriend take a break. Tony can’t help but look at Clint with fondness, while gently petting his buzzed fuzz.

**Author's Note:**

> Clint’s mohawk is based on the new Infinity War look. He’s buck-ass naked with a condom in his mouth, rucking up Tony’s tank top, to show a bit of impulsiveness and fun to his character. Tony’s fascination with the fuzz was taken from personal experience (I used to have a mohawk of my own and would enjoy petting the softer fuzz ‘cause I’m weird like that).
> 
> Come visit/chat with me on Tumblr :D
> 
> [MyTumblr](https://novarain01.tumblr.com/)


End file.
